Sea Patrol: Pups and Merpups Save a Delta Air Lines Flight
by GermanCarFan1999
Summary: The Paw Patrol goes swimming with the merpups and then they all witness a Delta Air Lines plane make a water landing. Can Ryder and the pups save the passengers and crew before the plane goes underwater?
1. Prologue

This story starts off at an ISIS terrorist camp in Syria where Guest (a.k.a: Silverwisp) was practicing shooting at targets. He and his two friends named BadBoy1000 and TheMr. H2O that were shooting with him. They were also ISIS fighters. Later, he and his friends were planning to blow up 3 American passenger planes bound for the United States. Silverwisp chose his departure city, Munich, and purchased a one way Delta Air Lines ticket to New York's JFK airport. Silverwisp and his two friends boarded a bus to the Turkish city of Gaziantep where they rented a car which was a Skoda Karoq from Enterprise with a fake U.S. driver's license.

The 3 of them drove 12 hours to Istanbul. They spent a night in Ankara; then they drove direct to the Istanbul airport. The 3 friends spent 3 days in Istanbul and did some sightseeing. Sometime during their visit. The 3 of them purchased 3 pairs of Nike shoes to use as the bombs. When it was time for their departure flights, they all said good-bye, wished each other good luck and hoped to see each other in the afterlife. The 3 of them went to their separate gates. BadBoy1000 chose Stockholm as his departure city. He purchased a one-way ticket for an American Airlines flight to Philadelphia, Pennsylvania. Mr. H2O flew to Zurich airport where he purchased a Delta flight ticket to Detroit Metro airport. Silverwisp flew to Munich on a one-way Turkish Airlines flight just like his other friends did but different European cities. The three of them stayed two nights in the cities where they were supposed to fly out of. All 3 terrorists built their bombs themselves in their hotel room. They put a do not disturb sign on the outside of their door to prevent housekeeping seeing their bomb workshop and notifying the police on them. While they were there, each of them rented cars from the agency Sixt.

Silverwisp rented a Mercedes-Benz C-Class, BadBoy1000 rented a BMW X3, and Mr. H2O rented an Audi Q5.

When their big day came around, all 3 terrorists were ready to strike. All 3 of them remained calm at the airport security check-ins. They had large suitcases to make security think that they might of spent like a 2 week vacation there. They smuggled PETN in their underwear behind their testicles to prevent triggering the alarm. Then all 3 terrorists boarded their planes without a hitch.

End of the Prologue

 **I just wanted to give you a quick note. If you don't know what a Skoda Karoq is. It's a small 5 seater SUV that competes against the Volkswagen Tiguan or similar. Skoda is a automobile manufacturer from the Czech Republic. You can only get Skoda vehicles in Europe, South America, Africa, Middle East, and Asia-Pacific (except Japan). I don't why we don't get them in the U.S. and Canada. Anyway about PETN, if you don't know what that is. It's a type of explosive powder. I saw it when I was watching a documentary on terrorism on planes.**


	2. Chapter 1

"Stop here Robo-dog!" said Ryder.

The Sea Patroller then stopped and anchored.

"Arff-arff!" barked Robo-dog as he touched the screen for the Sea Patroller to stop. The pups waited for the merpups to poke their heads out of the water.

Meanwhile Doug and Scott's flight was in British airspace over London's Heathrow airport. Doug and Scott talked in the cockpit about their new automobiles.

"I bet you can hardly wait for your brand new baby to come to the states," asked Scott.

"For sure! I bet you can't wait for your M4 to roll onto the shore," replied Doug.

"Dido," replied Scott.

After the pilots chatted about their brand new cars, they left British airspace.

Meanwhile aboard the Sea Patroller, the finally pups heard the merpups' singing and they reunite with them.

"Hi Merpups! We've missed you," said Skye.

Then the pups all dove into the water including Rocky.

Then Mama merpup touched Chase's, Skye's, Marshall's, and Everest's noses then they became merpups. Then her baby touched Rocky's, Zuma's, and Rubble's noses.

Everest loved the experience of being a merpup for the first time "Awesome! I'm finally a merpup," she said.

"I finally have my fish tail again," said Chase.

"I love being a merpup and I love the water when I'm one." said Rocky.

Ryder and Cap'n Turbot changed into their dive suits and of course Cap'n Turbot brought his camera along with him while Robo-dog stayed with the Sea Patroller. The pups dove underwater with mama merpup and her baby.

Back on the plane, Doug and Scott left British airspace and were flying over the North Atlantic Ocean. Most of the passengers were asleep and others were awake including 62 year old Charles Lewis who was traveling with his wife Nancy, their son, and two grandsons who were 5 and 7 years old.

Meanwhile in the water, the pups and their merpup friends were playing with a pearl from Puplantis.

"A giant pearl. It's beautiful!" said Everest.

"It's also fun too," said Marshall as he threw it over to Everest and she caught it.

"Nice catch Everest!" said Skye.

Then Rocky and Zuma were playing with a different pearl hitting it like it was a volleyball.

"This is totally fun!" said Zuma.

"I agree with you," said Rocky.

Then mama merpup and her baby wanted the pups, Ryder, and Cap'n Turbot to follow them to Puplantis so Everest could experience it for the first time. Also Cap'n Turbot could take his photos of the merpups and Puplantis.

So they dove down to Puplantis. When everyone got to Puplantis, they were amazed by the beauty of it and the merpups took the everyone including Everest into the castle.

"Behold the world's famous shell of Puplantis!" said Marshall to Everest.

"What a beautiful shell," said Everest.

"It makes pearls and it gives Puplantis its magic," explained Cap'n Turbot.

"That's so cool," replied Everest.

"Who wants to play with the pearl again on the surface since we already saw the Magic Shell of Puplantis and the castle?" asked Zuma.

"I would love too!" said Chase.

"Wanna join us Rocky?" asked Chase.

"Oh yeah!" replied Rocky. "What about you, Rubble?" he asked.

"You didn't have too ask," said Rubble.

"Wait for me!" called Marshall.

Mama merpup then barked like most merpups do.

Cap'n Turbot translated the merpup language. "She's saying take your pick," he said.

So Rocky, Zuma, Chase, Marshall and Rubble picked a random pearl off of the wall and then swam up to the surface and started to play catch with the pearl.

"We'll see you upon the surface. Right now I'll stay with Everest until she's ready," Skye called.

 **Note: I hope you enjoyed chapter 2. I'm saving the hijacking scene for chapter 3 or 4.**


	3. Chapter 2

"Stop here Robo-dog!" said Ryder.

The Sea Patroller then stopped and anchored.

"Arff-arff!" barked Robo-dog as he touched the screen for the Sea Patroller to stop. The pups waited for the merpups to poke their heads out of the water.

Meanwhile Doug and Scott's flight was in British airspace over London's Heathrow airport. Doug and Scott talked in the cockpit about their new automobiles.

"I bet you can hardly wait for your brand new baby to come to the states," asked Scott.

"For sure! I bet you can't wait for your M4 to roll onto the shore," replied Doug.

"Dido," replied Scott.

After the pilots chatted about their brand new cars, they left British airspace.

Meanwhile aboard the Sea Patroller, the finally pups heard the merpups' singing and they reunite with them.

"Hi Merpups! We've missed you," said Skye.

Then the pups all dove into the water including Rocky.

Then Mama merpup touched Chase's, Skye's, Marshall's, and Everest's noses then they became merpups. Then her baby touched Rocky's, Zuma's, and Rubble's noses.

Everest loved the experience of being a merpup for the first time "Awesome! I'm finally a merpup," she said.

"I finally have my fish tail again," said Chase.

"I love being a merpup and I love the water when I'm one." said Rocky.

Ryder and Cap'n Turbot changed into their dive suits and of course Cap'n Turbot brought his camera along with him while Robo-dog stayed with the Sea Patroller. The pups dove underwater with mama merpup and her baby.

Back on the plane, Doug and Scott left British airspace and were flying over the North Atlantic Ocean. Most of the passengers were asleep and others were awake including 62 year old Charles Lewis who was traveling with his wife Nancy, their son, and two grandsons who were 5 and 7 years old. Also on the plane was 47 year old Jeff Shultz from Brookline, Massachusetts and the owner of a limousine service.

Meanwhile in the water, the pups and their merpup friends were playing with a pearl from Puplantis.

"A giant pearl. It's beautiful!" said Everest.

"It's also fun too," said Marshall as he threw it over to Everest and she caught it.

"Nice catch Everest!" said Skye.

Then Rocky and Zuma were playing with a different pearl hitting it like it was a volleyball.

"This is totally fun!" said Zuma.

"I agree with you," said Rocky.

Then mama merpup and her baby wanted the pups, Ryder, and Cap'n Turbot to follow them to Puplantis so Everest could experience it for the first time. Also Cap'n Turbot could take his photos of the merpups and Puplantis.

So they dove down to Puplantis. When everyone got to Puplantis, they were amazed by the beauty of it and the merpups took the everyone including Everest into the castle.

"Behold the world's famous shell of Puplantis!" said Marshall to Everest.

"What a beautiful shell," said Everest.

"It makes pearls and it gives Puplantis its magic," explained Cap'n Turbot.

"That's so cool," replied Everest.

"Who wants to play with the pearl again on the surface since we already saw the Magic Shell of Puplantis and the castle?" asked Zuma.

"I would love too!" said Chase.

"Wanna join us Rocky?" asked Chase.

"Oh yeah!" replied Rocky. "What about you, Rubble?" he asked.

"You didn't have too ask," said Rubble.

"Wait for me!" called Marshall.

Mama merpup then barked like most merpups do.

Cap'n Turbot translated the merpup language. "She's saying take your pick," he said.

So Rocky, Zuma, Chase, Marshall and Rubble picked a random pearl off of the wall and then swam up to the surface and started to play catch with the pearl.

"We'll see you upon the surface. Right now I'll stay with Everest until she's ready," Skye called.

 **Note: I hope you enjoyed chapter 2. I'm saving the hijacking scene for chapter 3 or 4.**


	4. Chapter 3

The flight attendants were walking up the isles to make sure that everyone was bracing for impact. Doug and Scott, on the other hand, were descending and trying to keep the plane balanced. The cockpit was saying "Pull up" numerous times to alert the pilots. It was also a good thing that the Atlantic Ocean was really calm.

Meanwhile, the pups were laying on their backs with their tails protruding through the water looking at the sky with their merpup friends including Ryder and Cap'n Turbot. Chase and Skye were laying right next to each other.

"Isn't this beautiful?" asked Skye.

"It sure is, not as beautiful as you," replied Chase.

Skye just swooned at Chase's comment.

"Awe! That's very sweet of you to say that," said Skye

Then Rocky started to hear the sound of a jet engine, all the other pups started to notice the sound too.

"Does anyone hear that noise?" asked Rocky.

"I hear it too Rocky, " replied Zuma.

Then the pups looked up at the sky and saw the aircraft descending leaving them in shock.

"Why is that Delta plane landing on the water?" gasped Marshall.

"It's most likely mechanical failure or it could be terrorism, " said Ryder.

Then the plane bounced a few times and then floats to a stop. It landed approximately 500 yards away from the pups.

"I see the passengers and crew are opening the doors and deploying the evacuation slides," said Zuma.

"And I see some passengers are stepping onto the wings," said Rubble.

"We should go and check it out and ask the passengers what happened," said Chase.

"Good point Chase! They absolutely need help. Come on pups, we don't have a second to lose!" said Ryder.

The pups followed right behind Chase. They then swam up to the wing.

"Are you all okay?" asked Chase right after he poked his head out of the water.

"We're fine but we want to get off the wing, " replied Charles.

"Don't worry! We'all get you off as soon as we can." said Chase.

"What happened on the plane?" asked Zuma.

"We had a hijacker on board." said Charles.

The group just gasped with Mama Merpup was cupping her face.

"Can I talk to the pilot?" asked Chase.

"Sure! I'll go grab him." replied Charles.

So Charles got back on the plane to look for the pilots and told Doug that someone wants to talk to him.

Doug stepped onto the wing and saw Chase and the other pups.

"Hi, I'm Chase." said Chase.

"Hi, Chase! I'm Doug, last name is Holiday." replied Doug.

"Are you the pilot?" Chase asked?

"I am! We had a hijacker on board but the situation is not completely under control yet." Doug said.

"Don't worry Doug. No aircraft is too big, no pup is too small! Sea Patrol to the Sea Patroller!" summoned Ryder. Then he tapped his watch.

The screen showed Chase, Zuma, Rocky, and Skye's pup tags lighting up.

"Ryder needs us!" said the pups in unison.

Then the other merpups touch the pups' noses so they can turn back into normal pups.

Robo-dog deployed a ladder from the side of the Sea Patroller. Marshall then ran towards the pups after he boarded and slips on a puddle of water and crashed into the other pups as usual.

"I made a pup landing instead of a water landing," said Marshall.

The other pups just laughed and entered the command room. They changed into their lifeguard uniforms and got in line.

"Sea Patrol ready for action Captain Ryder sir!" barked Chase.

"Sorry for cutting into your time with the merpups. A Delta Airbus A330 made a water landing because of a hijacking. The passengers who used the evacuation slide can paddle to shore but passengers on the wings can't because the wings can't detach." said Ryder.

"Ryder! We have to do something!" said Chase in a worried tone of voice.

"Don't sweat it, Chase! We'll be sure to get everyone off the wing to safety." replied Ryder.

Ryder's comments made Chase feel better than he began to summon the pups to their duties.

"I will need all pups on deck for this mission and I'm sure the wings are getting crowded." said Ryder.

"Chase, I'll need you to keep an eye on the hijacker until federal authorities come and take him into custody," said Ryder.

"Chase is on the case!" barked Chase.

"Marshall, I'll need you to stay on the Sea Patroller and give the passengers and crew X-rays to see if they have any injuries." said Ryder.

"I'm fired up!" barked Marshall.

"And Zuma, I'll need you to use your boat to tow the passengers who used the evacuation slide to the Sea Patroller," said Ryder.

"Let's dive in!" said Zuma.

"Alright! Sea Patrol is on a roll!" said Ryder.

"Hey! Before we go, We should turn on the Sea Patroller light so they can see us," suggested Chase.

"Good point Chase!" replied Ryder.

"Thanks! Ruff! Sea Patroller light!" Chase barked.

"Robo-dog, take us 500 yards!" ordered Ryder.

"Arff arff!" barked Robo-dog.

Then Robo-dog drove to the plane.

On the wings, the passengers saw the light of the Sea Patroller and waved their arms so they can be spotted.

"Look it's the Sea Patroller! It should take a minute." cheered Charles.

His two grandsons were waving their arms.

"Finally! It's just in the nick of time." cried Jeff.

Back on the Sea Patroller, Marshall and Chase were ready for their mission. First, they let the passengers board the Sea Patroller. Marshall then gave all the passengers and crew an x-ray. Then Chase went into the cabin to keep an eye on the Silverwisp1. Silverwisp1 was restrained with mobile device charger cords, belts, etc. Captain Holiday and his co-pilot Scott Edwards decided to stay on the plane to help Chase. Zuma then launched his boat to go find the passengers on the evacuation slides.

"Hey! Untie me now!" demanded Silverwisp1.

"Sorry! I'm going to stay with you until the FBI come."

Zuma on the other hand was towing slides to the Sea Patroller.

Just then, the FBI came in a raft with a marine outboard motor attached to the rear. A total of six agents and one stayed with their raft stormed into the cabin with AR15 assault rifles and saw Chase with the hijacker.

"Don't worry! I have your suspect," said Chase.

"Thanks, Chase! We'll take it from here." said an agent.

Then Silverwisp1 became even more violent. An agent hit him in the stomach with the butt end of his AR15 then took him into custody.

Just then the rear end of the plane began to go under.

"Chase, get off the plane now!" panicked Ryder.

Skye began to whimper with Rocky comforting her.

"Don't worry Skye, Chase will be okay," said Rocky.

Captain Holiday and Scott Edwards were the last ones off the plane.

Then Skye heard a familiar voice, it was Chase.

"Hi Skye!" said Chase.

"Chase, your okay!" cried Skye as she ran up to hug Chase.

The other pups awed in a sweet manner. Ryder decided to head back to shore.

"Alright everyone, let's head back to shore," said Ryder.

When they got to shore, everyone thanked the Sea Patrol including Captain Holiday and Edwards.

"You're welcome Captain Holiday and everyone, whenever you're in trouble, just yelp for help. You can also thank the merpups." said Ryder.

Mama merpup told everyone in merpupian that it was they're pleasure and it was nothing.

Then everyone went to hotels to crash in for the night. The pups wanted to go back to their playtime with the merpups.

"Can we play with the merpups again?" asked Everest.

"Of course you can, you've all been such good pups," replied Ryder.

The merpups turned all of the pups back into merpups once again. They even looked at the sunken plane.

"Good thing everyone got off the plane on time," said Chase.

"Yeah! It will be raised in two days by a ship with cables." replied Ryder.

Meanwhile, the FBI and the Department of Homeland Security was questioning the failed suicide bomber. Silverwisp1 confessed that he was trained at an ISIS terrorist camp in Syria. He also told them about his journey that he started in Istanbul, Turkey and took a plane to Munich.


	5. Chapter 4

**Author's note: Before I start this chapter, I got a review from someone saying that I hate Muslims. I do not hate Muslims! I'm just autistic and it's really common for autistics to take adult and kid stuff together and put it all in one story. That's all!**

The next morning, Cap'n Turbot published his photos of the merpups and Puplantis on social media and put the settings on Public. Ryder and the pups were the first to see the photos. Then the photos spread across the web like wildfire.

The pups had their breakfast then they went on lifeguard duty.

"Boy! That sure was a crazy night huh?" asked Chase.

"Yeah! It sure was," replied Marshall.

"I'm just glad that everyone got off ok," said Rocky.

Then Ryder walked over and saw the pups chatting about last night.

"Hey pups! I just want to tell all of you something about the plane." said Ryder.

So all the pups sat in front of Ryder in a circle from left Rocky, Zuma, Marshall, Chase, Skye, Everest, and Rubble.

"A recovery crew is gonna lift the plane onto a big barge and it will be taken to a port so it can be salvaged." said Ryder.

"Well, that's good; otherwise the fluids from the plane might pollute the ocean and be bad for our merpup friends," said Rocky.

"You're right Rocky and it's gonna take like a day or two to recover the aircraft, " said Ryder.

Later that night, the plane was recovered and the pups all saw the recovery operation from the beach tower's window until it was the their bedtime.

 **That's the end of chapter 4, I know it might of seemed short but chapter 5 will be longer.**


	6. Chapter 5

The next morning at the beach tower, the pups were having their breakfast when Ryder walked into the room wearing his Sea Patrol uniform.

"Pups, we should watch the news about the hijacking, " said Ryder.

"Great idea, Ryder!" said Zuma.

Ryder turned on the TV as the pups ate and watched. Doug and Scott were on the news being interviewed about the event.

"Oh look! It's Captain Holiday and First Officer Edwards," said Chase.

"Good morning! Two evenings ago, there was an attempted aircraft hijacking and attempted bombing on a Delta flight heading from Munich to JFK. With me is Captain Doug Holiday and his First Officer Scott Edwards." said the news reporter.

Doug and Scott told the news reporter about that night. The news reporter brought up the merpups and a photograph taken by Cap'n Turbot. When the news broadcast was over, the pups went on lifeguard duty.

Later that night the pups were said good night to the final beachgoers and closed off Adventure Beach for the night.

"Can we go have our dinner yet?" asked Chase.

"Of course you can! You've all been such good pups" chuckled Ryder.

"Can we also watch the news too?" asked Skye.

"Good idea, Skye!" replied Ryder.

Ryder and the pups got to the beach tower. Tge pups watched the news as Ryder prepared their dinner.

Ryder turned on the TV. They released the background and childhood of Silverwisp. Silverwisp was an American citizen who pledged allegiance to ISIL (Islamic State of Iraq and Levant). A week after he was born, his father, a career criminal, went to prison for stealing a 1995 Saab 900. The patterns of his disturbing behavior was dated back to early childhood. In elementary school, he was disciplined 43 times. A former classmate told the news agency that Silverwisp one time threatened to bring a gun to school and shoot up the building. The classmate couldn't recall what punishment Silverwisp received, but it was a pretty big deal at the time. During the 9/11 attacks, he cheered on the hijackers. A former classmate Timothy Cagely stated that Silverwisp claimed Osama Bin-Laden was his mentor and taught him how to shoot an AK47.

"He would always make a plane noise, have his arms out, make an explosion type of sound then he would fall to the floor laughing about it like it was a joke or something. My friends and I were like 'If you don't stop man, it's gonna become a problem'." said Timothy.

In high school, Silverwisp got expelled after getting into a fight during a history class. He was ordered to visit a prison for the scared straight program. He was sent to an alternative school for students with behavioral problems. In 2011 at the age of 16, he dropped out to become a petty criminal who was in and out of jail. His first offense was stealing an elderly woman's handbag. He served some time in juvenile hall. Later his father told him to convert to Islam because the prison would treat him like a human and got better food there. The next time he got arrested for shoplifting from a convenience store in July 2013, he asked to convert to Islam. Then two years later, Silverwisp got raticalized and flew to Syria to join ISIS (Islamic State of Iraq and Syria) in February 2015.

All the pups gasped in unison. The pups continued to watch the news until it was they're bedtime.

 **The end of chapter 6. Next chapter will be Silverwisp's (A.K.A: Guest)**


	7. Chapter 6

MSilverwisp was charged before a federal court with interfering with performance of duties of flight crew members by assault or intimidation, a crime which carries up to 20 years in prison and a $250,000 fine. Judge Kenneth Bishop ordered Silverwisp to be held without bail. Silverwisp was later charged in federal court with attempt to use a weapon of mass destruction, attempted homicide, placing or transporting an explosive or incendiary device on an aircraft, attempted murder of 250 souls, 2 counts of interference with flight crew members and attendants on an aircraft, attempted destruction of an aircraft, and using a destructive device on an during and in relation to a crime of violence.

A few months later at the sentence, Doug drove his new Porsche 718 Cayman S and Scott drove his BMW M4 to the sentencing. Everyone on the plane, including Ryder and the pups were at Silverwisp's sentencing. The passengers and crew including his former teachers and classmates gave out their testimony statements. Doug went first.

"As the captain who is responsible for 250 lives of passengers and crew, I find it unforgivable that you would bring a bomb on board. I am internally grateful that your plan didn't work, and I hope you live the rest of your days in solitary confinement, thinking about your actions." said Doug.

Scott then went next, "I would like to echo the words of my captian and add my thanks to the brave passengers and crew who interviened and prevented disaster on board our airplane."

Then it was Charles' turn to testify. "As one of the nearly 250 passengers, and the grandfather of two of them, I am relieved that I saw you acting suspiciously, playing with your shoe, which turned out to be carrying an explosive device. I consider it is incomprehensible to me. Some of us had already lived most of our lives, but the children on the plane hadn't had the chance to grow up, and you almost took that away from them." said Charles starring at Silverwisp.

"I feel lucky that my fellow passenger Charles saw you fiddling with your bomb before you had a chance to detonate it. I am also grateful to the merpups and Sea Patrol for helping save us all when the plane landed on the water and to the authorities for being quick to arrest you." said Jeff.

Tristan went next, he said "What was supposed to be the family trip of a lifetime turned into a nightmare, thanks to you. We planned a special trip to Germany, only to nearly be killed on the return trip. If it weren't for the heroic actions of passengers and crew including my dad, things would of ended in the disaster that you had planned in your evil mind."

Silverwisp's former classmate Timothy Cagely went next. "From the time we were in Kindergarten, I suspected that things weren't quite right with your mind, your abnormal reaction to the events of 9/11 made me and the other kids feel creeped out. I'm therefore not surprised to be in a courtroom like this nearly 20 years later testifying against you. I think I can speak for this entire courtroom when I say 'We'll be glad to never see you again." said Timothy.

Timothy's girlfriend went next, "I resent the fact that you use to tease me that my grandfather plotted Pearl Harbor, when in fact the real airplane bomber is you! I am so glad that your going to be locked away forever and never talk to another human again." said Timothy's girlfriend. Timothy's girlfriend has Japanese heritage.

Silverwisp's kindergarten teacher Karen Jenkins went after Timothy, "As a teacher, I seek to find the good in every student with you, that was difficult. Your threats involving guns and terrorism were terrifying to me and your classmates. If ever someone would turn out to be a terrorist, I would have guessed it would be you. Judge Bishop's harsh sentence will end up teaching you more then I ever could." said Karen.

"I have nothing to say, except that I do everything in the name Allah. Allah is good, Allah is great, all passengers and crew are the infodels, and so I feel no remorse." replied Silverwisp.

"Silverwisp, you have heard from a wide variety of people impacted by your actions on the night you chose to try and kill hundreds of innocent passengers and crew because of the unforgivable nature of your intended crime, and your utter lack of remorse, I am sentencing you to the maximum allowable prison sentence of life in prison plus 150 years. You will spend the rest of your days in solitary confinement. Is there anything you would like to say before the court is adjourned?" said Judge Bishop.

"I have no remorse because I see you and every passenger on the plane as the infodel." said Silverwisp.

"Ok! Please get the defendant out of our sights balif." said Judge Bishop as he banged his gavel.

The whole courtroom were clapping with happiness and relief as Silverwisp was lead out of the room.

"Court adjourned!" said Judge Bishop.

"Wait! I have something to say to Silverwisp." said Timothy.

"Ok! What is it you have to say to him Timothy?" asked Judge Bishop.

"Hey Silverwisp! I've been waiting for this moment to come because of how you treated me and my fellow schoolmates. I just want to say 'Good-bye my old friend and it was nice knowing you.' That's all I have to say and court is adjourned." said Timothy.

Everyone began to clap. The pups were howling for joy.

"Now this court is adjourned." said Judge Bishop.

Judge Kenneth Bishop sentenced Silverwisp to the maximum of 3 consecutive life sentences plus 150 years without parole at ADX Florence which is a supermax prison located in Florence, Colorado. And it's where Silverwisp will spend the the rest of his life confined to a cell from up to 23 hours a day. He'll be joining Unabomber Ted Kaczynski, Shoe Bomber Richard Reid, Underwear Bomber Umar Farouk Abdullmutalab, World Trade Center Bomber Ramzi Yousef, and 9/11 conspirator Zacarias Moussaui.


	8. Chapter 7

Silverwisp was charged before a federal court with interfering with performance of duties of flight crew members by assault or intimidation, a crime which carries up to 20 years in prison and a $250,000 fine. Judge Kenneth Bishop ordered Silverwisp to be held without bail. Silverwisp was later charged in federal court with attempt to use a weapon of mass destruction, attempted homicide, placing or transporting an explosive or incendiary device on an aircraft, attempted murder of 250 souls, 2 counts of interference with flight crew members and attendants on an aircraft, attempted destruction of an aircraft, and using a destructive device on an during and in relation to a crime of violence.

A few months later at the sentence, Doug drove his new Porsche 718 Cayman S and Scott drove his BMW M4 to the sentencing. Everyone on the plane, including Ryder and the pups were at Silverwisp's sentencing. The passengers and crew including his former teachers and classmates gave out their testimony statements. Doug went first.

"As the captain who is responsible for 250 lives of passengers and crew, I find it unforgivable that you would bring a bomb on board. I am internally grateful that your plan didn't work, and I hope you live the rest of your days in solitary confinement, thinking about your actions." said Doug.

Scott then went next, "I would like to echo the words of my captian and add my thanks to the brave passengers and crew who interviened and prevented disaster on board our airplane."

Then it was Charles' turn to testify. "As one of the nearly 250 passengers, and the grandfather of two of them, I am relieved that I saw you acting suspiciously, playing with your shoe, which turned out to be carrying an explosive device. I consider it is incomprehensible to me. Some of us had already lived most of our lives, but the children on the plane hadn't had the chance to grow up, and you almost took that away from them." said Charles starring at Silverwisp.

"I feel lucky that my fellow passenger Charles saw you fiddling with your bomb before you had a chance to detonate it. I am also grateful to the merpups and Sea Patrol for helping save us all when the plane landed on the water and to the authorities for being quick to arrest you." said Jeff.

Tristan went next, he said "What was supposed to be the family trip of a lifetime turned into a nightmare, thanks to you. We planned a special trip to Germany, only to nearly be killed on the return trip. If it weren't for the heroic actions of passengers and crew including my dad, things would of ended in the disaster that you had planned in your evil mind."

Mama merpup was next to testify on video from Puplantis. Cap'n Turbot translated Merpupian to English. Cap'n Turbot said "On behalf of Mama merpup. On that scary summer evening, my fellow merpups and I were forced to prevent a disaster of your making. We did not expect to have to rescue 250 passangers and crew, but thankfully we were at the right time and place. I am proud of all the merpups including the Sea Patrol who came to the rescue. You should also be ashamed of yourself for putting so many innocent lives at risk."

Ryder then went next, he said "As the leader of the Sea Patrol that rescued all 250 passengers and crew, I am proud of the way my fellow merpups helped people in need. You should be ashamed of your actions that led to the plane having to land on the water."

Chase went after Ryder, Chase's testimony statement was "I am glad that I was able to help save 250 passengers and crew. I am also glad that I was given the duty to watch over you until the FBI came and arrested you. May they forever keep you in solitary confinement."

Next was Rocky's turn. "I was alarmed the night that we were called to duty to save many people from your hanious act. I am especially grateful that we were able to save the lives of the many children onboard."

Zuma was up next, he said "I agree with Rocky. I was responsible for getting passengers who were in the life rafts to the Sea Patroller. It was a scary experience, knowing that so many lives depended on us. I'm glad that the good guys won that night, and you, the bad guy, lost."

Skye then went next, as a female merpup, I was especially sensitive too the needs of the frightened passengers. Thankfully, i was able to comfort them and their time of need caused by your crazy plan."

Marshall then was up next. "My job on that scary night was to check the passengers and crew for injuries. I am relieved to say that no one was seriously injured, even though your actions nearly lead to the deaths of everyone onboard."

As an English Bulldog, I am usually thought of as tuff, but I don't mind telling you that I was scared that night. I can't understand what would drive you to plan such a dispicable crime."

As a Siberian Husky, I am used to walking on ice. On that night, however I had to join the rescue in the warm summer waters of the Atlantic Ocean. I am glad the temrature was warm that night, because otherwise the passengers and crew might have frozen to death because of your discusting acts."

Silverwisp's former classmate Timothy Cagely went next. "From the time we were in Kindergarten, I suspected that things weren't quite right with your mind, your abnormal reaction to the events of 9/11 made me and the other kids feel creeped out. I'm therefore not surprised to be in a courtroom like this nearly 20 years later testifying against you. I think I can speak for this entire courtroom when I say 'We'll be glad to never see you again." said Timothy.

Timothy's girlfriend Yoko went next, "When I was a little girl, you used to ridacule me for my Japenese heritage. You claimed that my grandfather was responsible for the Attacks on Pearl Harbor, when in fact he was innocent. I am not surprised that you were the one behind this attempted crime, and I am blad that you will be spending the rest of your life in solitary confinment. About those soilders who attacked Pearl Harbor were just following orders." said Timothy's girlfriend. Timothy's girlfriend has Japanese heritage.

Silverwisp's kindergarten teacher Rosemary Jenkins went after Timothy, "As a teacher, I seek to find the good in every student with you, that was difficult. Your threats involving guns and terrorism were terrifying to me and your classmates. If ever someone would turn out to be a terrorist, I would have guessed it would be you. Judge Bishop's harsh sentence will end up teaching you more then I ever could." said Karen.

"I have nothing to say, except that I do everything in the name Allah. Allah is good, Allah is great, all passengers and crew are the infodels, and so I feel no remorse." replied Silverwisp.

"Silverwisp, you have heard from a wide variety of people impacted by your actions on the night you chose to try and kill hundreds of innocent passengers and crew because of the unforgivable nature of your intended crime, and your utter lack of remorse, I am sentencing you to the maximum allowable prison sentence of life in prison plus 150 years. You will spend the rest of your days in solitary confinement. Is there anything you would like to say before the court is adjourned?" said Judge Bishop.

"I have no remorse because I see you and every passenger on the plane as the infodel." said Silverwisp.

"Ok! Please get the defendant out of our sights balif." said Judge Bishop as he banged his gavel.

The whole courtroom were clapping with happiness and relief as Silverwisp was lead out of the room.

"Court adjourned!" said Judge Bishop.

"Wait! I have something to say to Silverwisp." said Timothy.

"Ok! What is it you have to say to him Timothy?" asked Judge Bishop.

"Hey Silverwisp! I've been waiting for this moment to come because of how you treated me and my fellow schoolmates. I just want to say 'Good-bye my old friend and it was nice knowing you.' That's all I have to say and court is adjourned." said Timothy.

Everyone began to clap. The pups were howling for joy.

"Now this court is adjourned." said Judge Bishop.

Judge Kenneth Bishop sentenced Silverwisp to the maximum of 3 consecutive life sentences plus 150 years without parole at ADX Florence which is a supermax prison located in Florence, Colorado. And it's where Silverwisp will spend the the rest of his life confined to a cell from up to 23 hours a day. He'll be joining Unabomber Ted Kaczynski, Shoe Bomber Richard Reid, Underwear Bomber Umar Farouk Abdullmutalab, World Trade Center Bomber Ramzi Yousef, and 9/11 conspirator Zacarias Moussaui.


End file.
